Harry Potter and the Impending Fight with Voldemor
by JunePotter
Summary: Harry's sixth year, After Ootp
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Sirius was Padfoot - wagging his tail happily and running after the Hogwarts train. The next moment, Sirius was falling through the veil - the look of surprise on his face .  
  
Harry woke up with a start, a feeling of emptiness welling up in his heart. He looked at the clock, and it said that it was only six o'clock in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise, Harry wondered for the hundredth time whether Sirius was having a better time where he was now than when he was alive. He recalled with regret how Sirius had been so lonely during the few months before he died. Harry felt a pang of regret that he had not stayed with Sirius like he had wanted to when the threat of expulsion was eminent. Then Sirius would not have died. "then again", thought Harry bitterly, "If it wasn't for me playing the hero, and leading everyone into danger, Sirius would not have died anyway!" But Harry had been through this line of thought hundreds of times. At first, Harry tried to blame everything on Dumbledore, but the scene of Dumbledore's tears rolling down his cheek kept surfacing on Harry's mind, and this made Harry unable to harbor any thoughts of anger and hatred towards Dumbledore. Deep in his heart, Harry knew that Dumbledore was only trying to protect him. Trying not to burden him with the responsibility of knowing that he had to face off Voldemort one day.  
  
As long as Voldemort was alive, Harry knew he was living on borrowed time. He would have to face Voldemort one day. Harry gave a bitter laugh. how was he, a fifteen year old boy - going to be able to kill Voldemort? That sounded ridiculous even in his head. Perhaps he should simply fulfill Voldemort's wishes and let Voldemort finish him off. This way, Harry did not have to live in guilt of causing one death after another - his parents, Cedric, then Sirius! There may be more to come - Harry broke off in cold sweat as he began to think about the others who are at risk - Hermione, Ron, the Weasley Family. Harry recalled how numb he had felt when he was holding on to Hermione during the fight at the Department of Mystery, and how afraid he had been to even check whether Hermione was still alive. He remembered Mrs Weasley's bogart - how it had shown her family members dead one after another.  
  
Suddenly, Harry sat up. "I'm not going to let Voldemort have his way! What's going to happen to all my friends and people who love me after I'm gone? The prophecy says that only one shall live. So if I die, Voldemort will only live and grow stronger! He's going to go after the Weasleys and Hermione after he kills me! Especially Hermione - he hates muggle-borns!" It suddenly became clear to Harry that he had been very stupid not to see that. He could not simply sit back and let Voldemort have his way. He had to fight back. He had to prepare for this fight with Voldemort. There was no way that he would let Voldemort kill his friends.  
  
The first thought that came to Harry's mind was to go to Dumbledore. He had to stop blaming Dumbledore. Dumbledore was not the one who was causing his pain and losses. Dumbledore was the only person who could help him. He needed to think - how could he contact Dumbledore? By owl - that's too slow. He cannot waste any more time. Its been two weeks since he has returned to the Dursleys. Precious two weeks when Voldemort was recovering from his fight with Dumbledore and plotting how to hurt Harry and his friends. Finally, Harry remembered - Arabelle Figg. If the Order have been keeping watch over Harry like last Summer, Mrs Figg would know how to get into contact with someone from the Order.  
  
Harry threw on his clothes and ran downstairs, and ran across the street to Mrs Figg's house. Ignoring the fact that it was only six in the morning, he pounded hard on Mrs Figg's door. As he expected, he heard a 'pop' sound behind him - and saw Tonks appearing behind him.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" said Tonks cheerfully. "Woke up early? Its my turn to take watch today."  
  
Ignoring any pleasantaries, Harry ran to Tonks and said urgently "I need to talk to Dumbledore - NOW!"  
  
Tonks appeared not to be surprised by Harry's reaction. Nodding her head, she took out a watch and spoke into it. "Dumbledore, Harry is looking for you. Shall I bring him over now?" She put her ear to the watch and listened for a while and then replied back to the watch, "OK. Got it."  
  
She turned around to Harry, who was beginning to feel very suspicious about her reaction. "Don't look at me like that, Harry" Tonks grinned. "Some people say that old Dumbledore can tell the future. Follow me" With that, she opened the door into Mrs Figg's house and led Harry to the living room. From her robes, she pulled out a key. It was a portkey. She instructed Harry to hold on to it, and in a minute, Harry felt the familiar tug and when he opened his eyes again, he realized that he was in the Hogwarts headmaster room.  
  
Tonks did not follow him. Harry turned around and saw Dumbledoore sitting at his desk, looking very fatigued, but he appeared to be very glad to see Harry.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Harry blurted out "So you've been expecting me? Because there's something else that I need to know that you haven't told me, is that it?" The moment the words left his mouth, Harry regretted what he said. A trace of hurt flashed across Dumbledore's face. His smile faltered slightly, but he regained it very quickly. "Harry, I only wanted to give you time to sort out your thoughts, but I had the confidence that it was only a matter of time before you would come to me to complete our last conversation." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Harry looked down, remembering his attitude and how he had treated Dumbledore in the last month in school. He felt very ashamed and silently scolded himself. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I've been a prat to everyone recently, and to you most of all. I should not and do not blame you for Sirius' (he swallowed a lump in his throat) death." He looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore looking at him. He thought he saw his eyes turning red, but Dumbledore looked down and was back to normal the next moment. Harry continued, "Professor, I cannot sit here and let Voldemort regain his strength and allow him to come after me next, or worse, continue to torment me with the suffering of my loved ones. If the prophecy is true, I cannot continue to rely on my luck to get me out of trouble the next time. I want to fight back." Harry looked at Dumbledore's face light into a smile. Finally, Harry said, "I want to join the order."  
  
Dumbledore got up from his desk and stepped out to where Harry was standing. To Harry's great surprise, Dumbledore pulled Harry into a hug. It was a brief but affectionate hug. Harry felt overwhelmed with guilt at the thought of how he had treated Dumbledore in the last few weeks. Dumbledore stepped back and said to Harry, "Harry, I knew that you would finally decide that it is time to fight back. I cannot and will not make your decisions for you, as I have learnt last year. I will respect your decision, and allow you to join the order. But it is a fact that you are not ready to fight Voldemort yet. You have not even begun to tap into the powers that Voldemort is so afraid of. The first and foremost task, Harry, is to start you on an intensive training program. To train you for the impending fight with Voldemort. You can join the Order in our discussions, but your time must not be spent doing what others in the Order are doing. You must make good use of your time to start training to face Voldemort - that is, if you are willing."  
  
Harry nodded. Of course - he had to train himself. He could not even transfigure a simple pin cushion, how can he talk about facing Voldemort. Harry thought fiercely to himself that he would put his heart and mind into training like what Hermione does, and not waste the efforts of Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and began tapping on his watch and he spoke into the watch for Professor McGonnagel to come to get Harry. He turned to tell Harry that he would stay in Hogwarts for the rest of summer, and Tonks would be bringing in the rest of his stuff from the Dursley's. His training would begin that very day. "I'm afraid that I will have to forbid you to communicate with Ms Granger or Mr Weasley about where you are and what you will be doing. We have to keep this training and your whereabouts top secret. I will write to both of them to tell them that you are safe and that they will have to refrain from any communications with you for the rest of summer. I know that this will be difficult, but this will be a small sacrifice to make considering how much other sacrifices have already been made. and I promise that you will be able to tell them after they return to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry frowned - Ron would be hopping mad, and Hermione would be worried sick. But they both trusted Dumbledore. He did not look forward to having a summer without any communication with his friends. But this was for the good of everyone. He nodded. At that moment, Professor McGonnagel appeared. She did not appear surprised to see Harry. However, she broke into a rare smile - with a hint of pride that normally surfaced when the Griffindors won the house cup. She led Harry out of the headmaster's office, and led him to a totally different corridor.  
  
Harry realized that he was not going to the Griffindor common room. "Where are we going?" He asked. Professor McGonnagel explained "You'll have to stay at the staff quarters. There will be no security for you to return to Griffindor. There are people staying in the staff quarters in summer, and you will be safe there.  
  
Professor McGonnagel turned around a corner and opened the door to a room - it was a room that was decorated very similarly to the Griffindor Dorm Room. He was not surprised to see that his belongings was already in the room. Professor McGonnagel gave him a parchment and explained that this was his training schedule for the summer. Before she left the room, she said softly "Harry, we all have high hopes for you. You must do your best."  
  
Harry looked at the parchment and realized that the Order must have planned the training schedule weeks ago. He wanted to kick himself again for having been the sulky little boy the past few weeks, and refusing to speak to anyone. If only he had come to his senses earlier, he would have started training by now, and he would have been that much closer to being better able to protect his friends. He read the parchment. It appears that everyday was filled with training sessions. He would have Occlumency lessons - to his surprise, it was not Snape. Apparently, Dumbledore had decided that he would train Harry himself. Harry hieved a sigh of relief. Most of the days seem to be occupied by "Auror Training" - and it would be given by a variety of people - Kingsley, Moody and Tonks. He would also have lessons on Animagus - that would be taken by Professor McGonnagel.  
  
Harry began to prepare for his first lesson that was to be auror training.  
  
Harry's first lesson was with Tonks. She was dressed in a singlet and shorts when she met Harry by the lake. Harry gave her a grin, and said "Sorry for being so rude just now." Tonks, however, was not her usual cheerful self. She began saying sternly "You must not take this training easily. You will be going through the normal Auror training, that all Aurors go through, except you will be going through the training in one third of the time. So we have no time to waste. We're going to start off with building up your physique. You will jog around the lake five times, and you will go through muggle like circuit training - you will do this twice a day, every day - including weekends. And you need to build up not only stamina but also speed. GO!"  
  
And that was how Harry started his Auror training. It was a big help, however, as he came back totally exhausted everyday, and would promptly fall into a deep sleep. With his heavy training schedule, he hardly had time to miss his friends. The Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore proceeded much better than with Snape. He was able to calm his mind better, and he made use of the lessons to talk with Dumbledore at length, and learn from Dumbledore's experience. Dumbledore would show him many parts of his memory from his pensieve and Harry even had the opportunity to explore the pensieve of other headmasters. This gave him the chance to witness many of the major historical events that Professor Binns talked about in the history lessons. At this, Harry could not help but imagine how jealous Hermione would be when she heard that.  
  
His Auror training with Moody and Kingsley was extremely intensive. Moody put him through a drilling course, where he had to learn his charms and hexes extremely well. Moody and Kingsley would take turns dueling him, and they had no qualms using the forbidden spells. After one month, Moody began every lesson with putting Harry through several minutes of the cruciatus spell. He wanted Harry to learn to deal with pain, and he would ask Harry to duel him and Kingsley after the cruciatus spell. In the first two weeks, Harry had to go to Madam Pomphrey everytime after his lesson to take care of the pain and aches in his body. After several weeks, however, Harry began to learn to get used to the pain and even block out the pain such that he would feel no pain during the cruciatus spell, but he would feel the aches after the spell. His physical training with Tonks, however, helped to train him much better to deal with that.  
  
Harry's animagus training also got off to a good start. Harry was apparently rather adept with making parts of his body parts change at will. The only trick was to put his focus on it, and will it to change. The Occlemency lessons complemented the Animagus lessons nicely such that Harry's progress was so fast that Professor McGonnagel was very impressed. By the third week, she said to Harry, "Harry, this is amazing. You've taken a mere three weeks to accomplish what most people take three years to achieve. I think it is time for you to begin thinking about what animal you would like to become. The animal that you choose must match your strengths and weaknesses, and it must be something that you can relate to. I want you to think about it and come back for the next lesson with three choices in mind, and we'll see which one is the best fit."  
  
Harry spent the night thinking about his choices. He wished that Hermione and Ron were there for him to talk to. He imagined what Hermione and Ron would say. Hermione would probably say "Lets think this through logically. You like to fly. You are good at that. You definitely should pick an animal that can do that." Well that sounds like a good reasoning. What about the match in nature? Hermione would probably say "To be a good weapon, you should pick an animal that is not too eye catching." But Ron would probably say "Hey, but Harry should be able to fight and pose an effective threat as an Animagus. So that he can pounce on the death eaters and shred them to pieces with his teeth!" Harry grinned as he imagined how Hermione and Ron would start arguing because of that. Both of them had a point, Harry thought. He thought for a long time, and then decided on the choices of an eagle - an animal that can fly and can fight, an owl - an inconspicuous animal that can fly - and he couldn't resist putting in the choice of a unicorn. He knew that his father used to be a stag, and a unicorn was the closest flying animal to a unicorn that he could think of.  
  
The next day, he came to Professor McGonnagel's class and told her his choices. Professor McGonnagel nodded and said, "These are good choices. We'll try each one of them and see which is the best fit." In the following weeks, Harry tried all the three configurations. He had lots of trouble with the owl - he simply could not picture himself as the owl, and could not even change a little bit of himself while he was picturing the owl. Professor McGonnagel promptly told him to drop that choice after two lessons. He had a better time with the other two choices. For the unicorn, however, he found himself having trouble progressing after a week. Professor McGonnagel asked him to continue on with the eagle before deciding. With the eagle transfiguration, however, it appeared to be much easier. Within a week, Harry had finished transfiguring his wings, and was working on his legs. The choice appeared clear that the eagle was the best choice. He began working hard and doing more research on what eagles do and how they lived. By the end of summer, he had successfully transfigured himself into an eagle. Professor McGonnagel, however, noted that he was not ready to be a full animal yet. He needed to learn to change his animagus form faster, and he needed to learn to talk, eat, and fly like his animagus form. Professor McGonnagel decided that his lessons would need to continue into term time.  
  
Harry also attended several Order Meetings. He kept quiet throughout the meetings, however, and sat at the side. Dumbledore felt that it was good for him to be kept aware of what was going on about Voldemort. Things were still pretty quiet, but everyone appeared even more worried about it, as it looked like it was the calm before the storm. Harry suspected that Voldemort was still trying to recover from his last battle from Dumbledore, and that he was still trying to build his army. Several death eaters, however, had begun to openly try to recruit more death eaters, and there had been sporadic incidents of muggle accidents during the summer. Snape was at all the meetings, and he would glare at Harry everytime Harry appeared, and mumble something about having to put up with teenagers. Harry met Lupin briefly during some of the meetings. He appeared to have taken a very active role in the order after Sirius' death. Harry understood that Lupin was going all out because he had nothing else much to live for. Harry pulled Lupin to a side after one of the meetings where Lupin had just volunteered himself for another dangerous task.  
  
"Remus, promise me that you will be careful." Said Harry staring into Lupin's eyes. Lupin looked at Harry and sighed. "You have really been forced to grow up quickly, Harry. I will be careful." And Lupin left at that. Harry watched after the view of Lupin's back and hoped with fervour that he would see Lupin again. Somehow, Lupin did manage to keep his promise and did appear in the next meeting, much to the relief of Harry. This incident, however, highlighted to Harry how much he should treasure his friends, as there was no saying whether he would get to see them the next time.  
  
By the end of his summer, Harry felt like he has shed all his old bones and skin and he felt totally new. His work outs had helped tremendously and he had built a body that would certainly turn Lavender and Pavitra's head. He had even progressed in his occlumency training to learning wandless magic - something that Professor Dumbledore found by accident that Harry could do, and decided to tap that potential. It was a new area for everyone, as no one else appeared able to do wandless magic. Professor Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eye that this appeared to be a worthwhile research project for Ms Granger to find out more about. Harry could literally imagine her bursting with excitement if she heard that. Professor Dumbledore called Harry to his office the day before the school returned. All his trainers were there.  
  
"Harry, I heard that you've progressed wonderfully during the summer," Dumbledore broke into a smile that he often gave Harry during the summer. All the trainers nodded and appeared pleased. Harry felt himself go red, and mumbled his thanks. "But as term is starting, and as you will be going along with your normal lessons, we'll need to make plans about continuing your training after the term starts. You will still go on with your Animagus lessons, but that will be once a week at night. You can continue with your physical training on your own," at that, Tonks added "and have no doubt that we'll have people making sure that that happens" Harry noticed that she had a twinkle in her eye as she said that. "You will continue with Auror training in dueling with Moody and Kingsley, and wandless magic practice twice a week - we'll schedule the lessons at night. For that, we may have to use the time turner to extend a three hour lesson to a five hour lesson. That will mean twelve extra hours of training per week. Will you be able to handle that?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to continue the training, and he had begin to feel much more confident of himself after the training started. Finally, Dumbledore smiled and gave him a letter, saying, "Here are your owls results. It arrived a week ago, but we have all forgotten about it." Harry promptly tore open the letter. The results did not surprise him except for his results on Potions:  
  
Defence Against Dark Arts Outstanding Herbology Exceeds Expectations Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations Care for Magical Creatures Outstanding Charms Outstanding Potions Exceeds Expectations History Poor Astronomy Average Transfiguration Average  
  
Professor McGonnagel smiled grimly and said, "you could have done so much better, but I guess this is the best we can expect given last years' circumstances. You will be taking Newts classes for all the classes that you get exceeds expectations and above. Yes, even potions. The headmaster managed to arm-twist Snape into taking you into his classes, but he is seriously considering giving you remedial potions if you don't show yourself up to his standard."  
  
Harry was torn between relief at his results and horror at the prospect of having to take Snape's classes and more remedial lessons. Kingsley, knowing Harry quite well by now, however said something that made Harry really consider taking his potions classes much more seriously. "Harry, potions is a very important subject. You may not need to brew potions all the time as an auror, but you definitely need to take note of what potions can do to a person, and take note of suspicious material that can be different types of potions. If you have no knowledge of potions, you will not be able to know what people can do with potions." Somehow, being told this by Kingsley made it much more credible and important than if the same statement came from Moody.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore noted that Harry would be using the portkey to get to the Burrow before coming to Hogwarts again by train. This was so that there would be no one who was aware that Harry had spent his summer training in Hogwarts. Tonks, however, gave an appreciative grin and said "he'll have to come up with a likely story for why he looks so different." Before Harry could ponder about what she meant, Moody pat him on his back and said, "Harry'll have to say that he was forced to join the gym with that Dudley pig in his muggle home." It suddenly dawned on Harry what Tonks was grinning about, and it made his face go a shade of red.  
  
With that, Harry ended his most fulfilling summer in Hogwarts and took the portkey to the burrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Harry arrived at the Burrow, everything appeared to be in chaos as usual, as Ron and Ginny was preparing to go back to School. When Harry arrived out of no where, all the activity suddenly stopped and when everyone realized it was Harry, Harry suddenly found several redheads trying to hug him at the same time. Fred and George was the first to react about Harry's new built. "wow," Said Fred poking Harry in his chest. "Looks like someone was working out." Harry turned red, and glared at Fred, before commenting "I have been forced to join the gym with Dudley because of his diet." George and Ron appeared satisfied with this answer. Ginny had a lop- sided grin, not dissimilar to the look Tonks wore on her face earlier, but she made no comments. Nobody else appeared to notice, and Harry made a mental note to himself to change into a looser set of t-shirt before leaving the burrow. Harry did not have much time to catch up with the Weasleys before they were all ushered out of the house to catch the cab to Kings' Cross Station. Fred and George accompanied them to the train station, and made use of the chance to update Harry about their shop. "You guys should come to Hogsmead and drop by our shop. Afterall, you are a partner" said Fred. Harry was about to protest when George interrupted, "Yeah, your name is already on the documents. But don't worry. Nothing will happen to you if we go bankrupt, but you're definitely into it!"  
  
Harry felt very glad to be with his friends again. The summer had been fulfilling, but not too much fun. He missed having his friends around to talk to and laugh with. After getting on platform 9 ¾, he looked around for Hermione. Suddenly, he heard someone running towards him, and he turned around in time to hug a very brown looking Hermione. Hermione appeared to have grown shorter, or perhaps Harry had grown much taller. Hermione stepped back and surveyed Harry, saying "Hmm. something about you is different. You've. grown!" Harry laughed and said, "you've shrunk!" Hermione gave him an annoyed swat on the hand, then she realized even his arms were different "Oh. so you've been working out," Harry grinned at her and whispered, "I'll tell you and Ron about it later." Just then, Ron came up to them and he looked at Hermione awkwardly, and said, "Hi, Hermione." Hermione turned around and saw Ron, and she, too, became very awkward, "Hi, Ron. Um. how was your summer?" Ron was about to mumble something when Ginny came by and gave Hermione a big hug. " 'Mione! Why did you leave in such a big rush last summer, and you didn't answer my owls!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and said, "Um. my mum suddenly had plans to go for a holiday, and I didn't want to miss it." Ron appeared to be studying his suitcases very hard, and appeared to be looking anywhere but Hermione.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at his two friends. Something appears to have happened over the summer that made the two of them so awkward. Harry wondered for a moment whether Ron had brought up enough courage to tell Hermione that he fancied her, or perhaps Hermione grew tired of Ron's evasive comments and told him to tell her exactly what he wanted. Ginny appeared to be suspecting the same thing. She caught Harry's eye and gave a shrug. Harry decided to break the ice and suggested that they went to look for a cabin. He was dieing for a chance to ask either one of them what happened. His chance came when Hermione promptly dropped her luggage and pulled Ginny off to show her the prefects compartment. Ginny had apparently been made the new Griffindor Prefect.  
  
Harry turned around to Ron immediately and asked, "What's up with you and Hermione?" Ron turned a bright shade of red, and slunk into his chair. "Can I not tell." Ron asked. "No!" said Harry firmly. "Did you tell her you liked her?" Ron turned an even darker shade of red, and nodded. "I feel so stupid! Babbling my big mouth like that." "What did she say?" Harry asked. "Nothing! She just became really awkward. Then the next day, she said her mom wanted to bring her on a holiday and she just left the Burrow. She didn't even say good bye to me and Ginny." Harry frowned. That appeared to be very un-Hermione. With all her advice giving about Cho last year, Harry would have thought that she would be handling her relationships very well. "What do you think, Harry? Why did you think she reacted like that. Do you think I stand a chance? Why can't she just tell me whether she likes me or not. Maybe she's still seeing that Victor. Oh.. no! what I going to do the next time I see her?" Ron was babbling now.  
  
Harry gave Ron a comforting pat on the shoulder, but he didn't know what to say. Hermione's behavior puzzled him too. Just when he was trying to think about something nice to say, Hermione returned. She stepped into the cabin, and looked like she was about to step out again when she saw Ron still around. Ron immediately jumped up and mumbled about reporting to the prefects cabin. Hermione came over and slumped into Ron's seat, eyeing Harry. Harry, meanwhile, was looking at Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"So he's told you?" Hermione asked, turning slightly red. "Yeah. What's your side of the story?" Harry asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said, staring ahead. Suddenly, she turned around and grabbed Harry's hand. "Oh, Harry! I was so worried about you. Where were you the whole summer? I really wanted to talk to you, but Dumbledore said we were not to contact you. I was so frustrated!" Harry couldn't help but grin - that was exactly how he imagined Hermione would react. "I'll tell both you and Ron about the whole story when we get back. But first, you two must stop acting like each other is plague." Harry said. "I know. I'm sorry to get you in the middle of this. But.. URGH.. you'll never understand. I . how do you feel about this? This whole Ron proclaiming his feelings thing?" Hermione was babbling, and suddenly turned the tables on Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head and refused to answer Hermione. He wondered to himself how he felt. On one hand, he was glad that Ron had finally got it out of his system. Harry knew that would be a matter of time. On the other hand, he felt guilty that he was secretly relieved that Hermione did not jump on the opportunity and accept Ron. He wondered why he would feel this way, and thought perhaps he was worried that their relationship will be changed - with the two of them as a couple and him as the odd one out. But.. he should be very happy to see his best friends together. He decided that he would remain neutral, and would not say anything that would jeopardize their chances of getting together.  
  
It was at that point that Ron returned and Hermione filed out of the cabin again, appearing determined to keep Ron out of sight for the time being.  
  
Hermione met Ginny, and Ginny pulled her into an empty apartment, put up sound charms and began to interrogate Hermione about what happened between her and Ron.  
  
"OK, Hermione, you have to tell me!" Ginny began.  
  
"Sigh. ask that brother of yours. He had to tell me at the most inappropriate time that he thinks he likes me, and he would like me to go out with him!" Hermione sighed in exasperation, like Ron had done the worst thing in the world.  
  
"Good for him! He's been on the edge for the whole summer - probably wondering when he should tell you." Ginny grinned. Hermione gave her a look that made her stop grinning, and Ginny asked, "What's wrong with that? I thought it's a good thing for a guy to tell you that he likes you."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I've been so confused." She looked at Ginny and hesitated. Ginny said "Is it about Harry? If it is, don't worry - I'm so over him." Hermione continued "Since my third year, I began to have some feelings for Harry, but I didn't know what it was, until the fourth year. Then I began to realize that I might like him. And then Ron too.. he started acting like a prat, and I began to get so confused. I know Harry just treats me as a friend, and I try to get over Harry, and unconsciously, I began to use Ron for that. Then at the end of my fourth year, my heart nearly bled when I saw Harry return from the triwizard tournament. That was when I decided that I should stop having all these funny feelings for Harry and Ron and start being the good friend that I should be. So that was what I was trying to be last year. Ron kept giving me looks last year, and I've been just trying to put off any moment when he does anything stupid. Then he did exactly that over the summer. I didn't know what to say. Do I really like him? I think I do, but if it hurts Harry in any way, I would so totally not even agree to do that. Does that mean that I like Harry then? But that would be so weird, especially now. If Ron like me, and I like Harry, then Ron will be devastated. Harry wouldn't like me, because he only treats me as a friend in the first place, and he will not be willing to "take me away from Ron". But if I say no to Ron, am I doing it because of a fruitless reason - and would that make me afraid that I would end up with no one in the end? So I ran away. I figure that I'd just like things to remain as they are. Until Harry gets a steady girlfriend, maybe I'll consider it."  
  
Ginny was nodding with a knowing smile. "What?" Hermione demanded. Ginny began theorizing about her feelings, "Hermione, its obvious that Harry is the first choice and Ron is the second choice to you. You want Harry, but you're not sure where you stand with him. You are sure where you stand with Ron, but you don't want to accept him in case it jeorpardizes your chances with Harry. Its like a rose in hand is better than a bushel at a distance."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh. just shut up, Ginny. Just keep quiet about this. I don't even know how I can let things go back to normal. Let's go back to the cabin. I'll try to stay put there. I want to find out how Harry is anyway." Ginny's appreciative look returned again and she whispered, " 'Mione, did you check out how Harry has grown!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah. He's got biceps" "and chest!" Ginny added. "I bet he's got the washboard stomach too!" Hermione kicked herself and said, more annoyed at herself than at Ginny, "I can't believe I'm ogling over my best friend like that. That sounded exactly like what Lavender and Parvati will say!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione and Ginny entered the cabin just at the moment Ron finished telling a joke of how Fred and Weasley had made pig turn into a whale and Luna Lovegood was howling histerically. Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow at Ron, who was looking at Luna in a very puzzled manner. Apparently, Ron did not realize that he was that good at telling jokes. Ron promptly closed his mouth and grabbed Luna's Quibbler magazine and hid behind it the moment he saw Hermione and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny both noticed that Harry had already changed into his wizard robes. Parvati and Lavender had dropped by their cabin just now and was eyeing Harry from head to toe so much that Harry promptly ran out of the cabin to change into the robes. To his relief, they had left when he returned, but Neville and Luna had settled themselves in comfortably.  
  
Hermione began telling everyone about her vacation in Africa and all the beautiful wild life she saw. Harry grinned and noted that she would have an enjoyable conversation with Hagrid about it. Ron snorted at the remark, but he saw Hermione glare at him and promptly receded behind his magazine again. Luna had offered to share the magazine with Ron, and was deeply engrossed with describing her vacation to him, as there was an article in the Quibbler about it. But Ron was obviously not paying any attention. He kept looking over at Hermione and trying to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. Hermione began to take out pictures and began explaining patiently each animal that she saw, what they did and even how they mated. Harry tried hard to pretend that he was interested, but he soon began dozing off in his seat. He had to run twice his usual share in the morning as he would not have a chance to run in the evening again.  
  
When Harry was shaken up by Hermione, who gave him a very hurt look. Harry realized that everyone was trooping out of the train. He followed after and soon, they were on their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
When Harry entered the dining hall, he was famished. Hermione and Ron was still standing at least three feet apart, and still not speaking to one another. Harry was glad to see Dean and Seamus, who were already at the table. He was about to slip into the seat beside them when someone pulled him into a seat. He turned and found that it was Parvati and Lavender. "Hi, Harry," Lavender smiled at him sweetly. Harry noticed that she had a pink ribbon around her hair that she did not have on just now. "How was your summer?" chimed in Parvati. Harry swallowed, mumbled "good." then turned around and motioned Ron and Hermione to move beside him.  
  
Hermione made Lavender move so that she was sitting beside Harry. She obviously did not want to sit next to Ron. The sorting was soon over and the feast started. Harry and Ron practically pounced at the food and did not look up till they were at least half way through their food. Hermione shook her head and went through her food calmly. Everyone was so busy eating that they did not have time to do their usual surveillance of the staff table, until Dumbledore stepped out and began his speech.  
  
"Let me welcome everyone back to an exciting year. This is a crucial year as we need to train everyone up to be able to handle different crisis situations. I have approved an application for the start of a new club, called the DA club, that specializes in the defence of dark arts, which had been started by Mr Harry Potter and Ms Hermione Granger. This will be extremely helpful for all students, especially given their very fruitful year with the Defence of the Dark Arts teacher last year," Dumbledore announced, with a pronounced twinkle in his eye.  
  
Harry turned and looked questioningly at Hermione. Hermione was smiling with pride and whispered to Harry, "I owled Professor McGonagel about it before I came back. I knew Dumbledore would agree." Harry sighed in resignation. Somehow, he was not surprised that Hermione did not inform him about this. He glanced aside at Ron, who appeared to be slightly disappointed that he was not mentioned by Dumbledore.  
  
"Nevertheless, we will make up for any lack of progress, because we have recruited a very able Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the first to fifth years - let us welcome, Mr Victor Krum!"  
  
Harry turned around and stared at Hermione. Hermione's eyes were wide in surprise. She looked from Harry to Ron, with her mouth gaping open and shut. One look at her and Harry knew that she was totally oblivious of this new appointment. Ron's eyes were wide with surprise, but it soon narrowed to a squint at Hermione. He looked like he was torn between anger and hurt. "How can you not tell us, Hermione!" This was the first sentence he had spoken to Hermione since they greeted one another. "So that's why!" He sneared accusingly and turned his back to Hermione, refusing to give her another look. Hermione sputtered and shook her head wildely. Harry was reminded of the time when his name came out of the goblet of fire. Harry reached over and gave Hermione a reassuring squeeze on her hands, whispering, "I know you didn't know it. We'll talk to Ron later."  
  
Dumbledore had continued with his speech, "The sixth and seventh years will take Defence Against the Dark Arts course under myself, Mr Moody, and Mr Kingsley, who will come in periodically for the lessons." As Dumbledore continued with his usual announcements about the list of forbidden items and the forbidden forest, Harry looked at Ron and saw that he was still fuming. Harry guessed that Ron must be thinking that Hermione had reacted the way she did during summer because she was going out with Victor. Hermione, on the other hand, was chewing on her lip in frustration. Harry thought that Victor would soon be getting an earful from Hermione about keeping this from her.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished with his speech and the school was dismissed, Harry, Ron and Hermione was about to leave the table when Victor himself walked over.  
  
"Hello, 'Arry" Greeted Victor, "Hi, Hermi-ninny!" He turned to Hermione, giving her a big smile. Ron looked over at him and Harry irritably and literally stormed out of the dining hall. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at Ron's behavior, but when she turned to Victor, she was not smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you'll be teaching at Hogwarts?!" She demanded.  
  
Harry had wanted to say hello to Victor and ask him how his Quidditch was coming along. Hearing Hermione's tone of voice, however, he felt that his presence was uncalled for, and mumbled that his hello and said he had to leave and he promptly left Hermione with Victor. Just as he was leaving, he heard Victor exclaim in surprise, "Oh, Hermi-ninny! I vanted to give you a surprise. I thought you will be happy to see me."  
  
When Harry returned to the Griffindor common room, Ron was sitting in front of the fire place, apparently still fuming about Victor. Ginny was sitting beside him, apparently trying to calm him down. Harry decided to give Ginny a helping hand. "Ron, cool it, will you!" Harry started. "Hermione obviously did not know that Victor was coming to teach at Hogwarts." Ginny nodded her head in agreement, but Ron was apparently too hot headed to see any reason. "She! She obviously have just been toying with my feelings. If she is still seeing that Vicky, why couldn't she just tell me?" Ginny finally stood up and put her hands by her hip, telling Ron sternly, "Ron, if you stop acting like a git, maybe Hermione will finally start taking notice of you. If you think that you can win the girl by just throwing tantrums like that, you certainly will not stand a chance against someone like Victor Krum!" With that, Ginny tossed her head at Ron and stormed off. Harry was just about to start telling Ron to calm down when Hermione entered the room. She looked like she was in a very bad mood. When she saw Ron and Harry, her expression softened, and she walked over to them.  
  
Before Ron could say anything, Hermione looked pointedly at Ron and said, "Look, Ron. Believe whatever you will. I did NOT know that Victor was coming to Hogwarts. We need to stop acting like enemies and stop acting like kids. Harry needs our help and support this year, and I have no intention to stop being friends with him, or even you. I'm sorry about what happened over summer, but I really don't wish to discuss that any further. I just want things to remain as they are. Are you willing to accept that?" Harry squirmed in his seat. He felt that he should not be witnessing this scene. He wanted to escape to the dorm room, but Hermione pulled him back to his seat, and said, "you stay, Harry."  
  
Ron looked like he was trying hard not to burst out saying something he would regret, and yet looked like he was searching for something to say at the same time. He was flushed red in the face. Harry did not know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. Finally, he seemed to have taken hold of his temper, and he looked at the floor and mumbled, "OK." Harry felt very bad for Ron, and desperately wanted to leave the two of them alone to talk. Ron really looked like he had something to say to Hermione. Hermione, however, appeared to have no intention of letting Ron have his chance. Instead, she turned to Harry and began prodding him to tell them about his summer like he had promised.  
  
Harry thought that it may be a good idea to change the subject and bring Ron out of his state of uncomfortableness. He looked around the common room and noticed that most of the Griffindors had already retired to the dorms. He decided that this was as good a time as ever. So he began by telling them his conversation with Dumbledore at the end of last year.  
  
After Harry told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, it was clear that all thoughts about Victor Krum or Ron and Hermione's relationship had left their minds. Hermione looked devastated, and looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh.. Harry, How can this be! This is so unfair," was all she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Ron looked dumbstruck - and stared at Harry with his mouth open. Harry, somehow had not expected them to take the news so badly. He tried to give a nervous laugh, and said, "Oh, come on, guys. Its not like we never expected that I would have to face Voldemort again!" With that, Hermione promptly burst into tears and jumped onto Harry with a big hug, burying her head on his chest. Harry didn't know what to do with Hermione's outburst, and decided to just let her stay there and cry his robes wet. Ron, on the other hand, finally shut his mouth, and said, "Harry, we will not let you do this alone."  
  
Upon hearing that, Hermione seemed to have woken up and she jumped back, drying her tears and nodded, "Yeah. We will be with you every step of the way!" For a moment, Harry felt a lump in his throat. He had always known that he could count on Ron and Hermione, but to hear them say that just made him really touched. He looked at Ron and Hermione in the eye and said hoarsely, "Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me."  
  
He promptly cleared his throat and proceeded to tell them his resolution during the summer and the training sessions that he had gone through. When he finished, Ron was exclaiming, "Awesome - an eagle?" Hermione looked like she was both worried, proud, and jealous at the same time. "Oh. Harry, you learnt to transform into an Animagus in three months - that's never heard of." Harry smiled at them, and said in excitement, "You know what, maybe the next lesson, I can ask Professor McGonnagel whether you guys can come for the training - then you can watch my transfiguration. Maybe we can even ask her to train you both!" Hermione and Ron both nodded in excitement. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Dumbledore also suggested for you to help with the research on wandless magic, cos I seem to be able to do some but not others, and its so inconsistent. So maybe you can help with that?" Hermione beamed with pride, and nodded ferociously. Harry could tell that she could not wait to get her hands on a book in the library to get started with the research.  
  
By the time they finished talking, Harry realized that it was already one o'clock in the night. He yawned, and noted to himself that he still had to wake up to run the next morning. Hermione noticed the time too, and promptly got up, saying that it was time to sleep. Hermione was about to leave when Ron cleared his throat and said, "Hermione, can I have a word with you please?" Hermione caught Harry's eye and turned to Ron, making sure that she was one foot away. Harry gave a stretch, and said that it was time for him to sleep and he quickly left the common room. As he walked up the stairs, he turned around, and saw Ron was getting up to speak to Hermione.  
  
After Harry went into the dorm room, he changed and slipped into his bed. Somehow, without meaning to, he found himself listening for Ron's footsteps. He did not have to wait for long, however, he heard Ron coming into the room, mumbling something about, "girls, have no idea what they are up to." And preparing to get into bed. Harry pondered about the days' events, but before he had a chance to think through much of the events, he found himself drifting into dreamland. 


End file.
